


No Kinder Sign of Love

by rapunzell



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, frozen swan, i'm in denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 12:30:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2812064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rapunzell/pseuds/rapunzell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Six weeks after saying goodbye to Elsa, Emma decides she needs to see her beloved friend again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Kinder Sign of Love

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah I'm in denial about the fact that we'll never have another Frozen Swan scene again. This is just a cute little oneshot that takes place after the winter finale. Feel free to hit me up on tumblr (robertsherman). Enjoy :)

It'd been six weeks since Elsa left Storybrooke, but Emma still felt Elsa's arms around her like it was yesterday. She spent her whole childhood moving from place to place, so she learned to guard her heart. Emma never let herself grow attached to others, so missing people is still something difficult for her to deal with. Yet, Emma knew that the extent to which she missed Elsa wasn't typical. She missed Elsa.

She missed having somebody who understands and accepts her. For once in her life, there was someone who could relate to her. Elsa understood Emma’s desire to be normal, to be free from magic; but she helped Emma to accept who she is. She told Emma that she needed to love herself, and her advice has helped her everyday. Emma missed the loving support from Elsa, and she missed being there for Elsa. From the beginning she felt connected to her, and it seemed they parted ways too soon.

Eventually, Henry come forward about his dislike for Killian. Emma couldn’t bear to be the mother that put her child through that, so she ended it with Killian. Henry was happier because of it, and that made Emma happy. It’s her life, but Henry will always be her top priority. After coming to terms with the end of her relationship with Killian, Emma did some serious thinking. At first she thought it was just impossible for her to romantically connect. With the exception of her family, love has always brought her pain. Nobody’s ever stuck around. All of a sudden she found herself thinking about Elsa again. She missed Elsa. Elsa laughed at her jokes and was always there for her. When they were together late at night in the apartment, they could talk for hours about everything and nothing. It was like she’d always been with Elsa. Emma couldn’t stop thinking about how much she missed her.

Overcome with longing, she found herself in front of the lone door in the center of the ballroom a little past midnight. She left a note to her parents and Henry- she would be back soon, she just had something important to do. Emma shifted her weight from one booted foot to the other in nervous anticipation. Fiddling with the sleeves of her worn red leather jacket, she tried to calm her nerves. Emma’s lost so many loves, but upon being reunited, it’s never quite worked out. Neal had moved on when they met again. What if Elsa had a king? What if Elsa didn’t care about romantic love? She was driving herself crazy. Elsa would accept her. She always had.

The thought of seeing her again, of talking to her again, is what propelled Emma through the door. When she walked out the other end, she was inside what she could only assume was the royal palace of Arendelle. She shut the door behind her, gazing upon the room with wonder. Moonlight streamed through tall windows onto the empty wooden floor. It must be their ballroom. Emma pushed forward towards a large door, pulling it open. Now all she had to do was find Elsa. Finding people is something she’s good at, and the fact that it only took her ten minutes to navigate her way to Elsa’s room in the dark of the night proved it.

Emma knocked on the white door twice, then stepped closer to listen. One in the morning isn’t exactly the most convenient hour to visit, but Emma didn’t expect for Elsa to immediately respond the the knocks with a tired “come in.” Emma pulled open the large door, stepping into the moonlit room. In a window seat, Elsa sat curled up, flipping through a notebook. The blue sparkly dress Emma was used to seeing her in was gone, and in its place was a light blue dress similar to the one Anna had worn when Emma met her. Elsa lifted her head, and gasped when her large blue eyes met Emma’s.

“Emma!” she breathed, scrambling to abandon her spot.

They ran towards each other, meeting in the middle. They threw their arms around eachother, fitting together like they had the last time they said goodbye. Emma would’ve rolled her eyes at how cheesy it seemed, but here she was, a princess in a royal castle hugging a queen like her life depended on it. Emma felt Elsa's hand open, and her fingers splayed out across Emma's back. Emma's face fit into the crook of Elsa's neck, and she breathed in the fresh, almost minty scent that always clung to Elsa. When they parted, Elsa took Emma’s hands, leading her to the window seat. “I thought I’d never see you again.” She whispered once they sat facing eachother, her deep voice gracing Emma's ears.

“Me too, but...I missed you.” Emma couldn’t even remember the last time she told someone she missed them.

Elsa nodded, tightening her grip on Emma’s hands. “I missed you so much, Emma. I didn’t realize how much I needed someone in my life until I met you. Of course, I have my sister, but...I want you in my life. In a different way.”

Time stopped as Elsa’s somehow warm hands rested on Emma’s shoulders and they both leaned in. Elsa's large blue eyes fluttered closed, and Emma's did the same. Slowly closing the gap between them, their lips met with a gasp. Elsa's mouth tasted sweet, and Emma leaned into the kiss, tilting her head for better access. Emma's hands found Elsa's on her shoulders and she intertwined their fingers, feeling sparks course through her as their hands fit perfectly together. Slowly, they deepened the kiss, exploring each other's mouths in the quiet of the night. Time passed, but neither girl could tell how much. Eventually, their lips parted, both of them left struggling for air. Elsa's plum red lips were slightly swollen, and Emma almost whimpered at the loss of touch. It was her first time kissing a girl, but Emma found herself hoping it wouldn't be her last.


End file.
